Boys Will Never Understand Girls
by Dajypop
Summary: Ron and Harry will never understand girls. Ron tries to come up with a way to make it easier. Does he succeed? Or does Hermione hate his gift? Songfic.


_Title: Boys Will Never Understand Girls_

_Category: Humor_

_Pairings: Ron and Harry (Non slash)_

_Warnings: Dumb ideas and Reliant K's Mood RIngs will be used._

_Summary: Ron and Harry will never understand girls. Ron tries to come up with a way to make it easier. Does he succeed? Or does Hermione hate his gift?_

Boys Will Never Understand Girls

"Ron, what do you _mean_ Hermione's confusing?" Harry asked as he followed his red-haired friend up to the boys' commonroom. Ron turned around, "I mean just that! Girls in general are hysterically confusing, but Hermione...URG!" Turning again, he finnished the walk into the room and sunk into his four-poster bed.

_We all know the girls that i am talking about_

_Well they are time bombs and they are ticking_

_And the only question's when they'll blow up_

_And they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt_

Harry sighed, sitting on his own bed and looking at Ron. "Do you really have to say that in front of her, though? She's not too happy with you, Ron." Suddenly, the red-head's hair seemed to fly around his face as his head shot up, "Oh really? I thought all her yellin' was just a love confession." he replied sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes, "Thank you for the sarcasm."

_Cause they're those girls, _

_Yeah you know those girls _

_That let their emotions get the best of them_

_And i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man_

Ron suddenly sat up, "_Harry! I got it!_" his voice came high and squeeky, as if he were trying to yell softly. Harry looked at him, "Out with it, then." Ron looked extremely excited, "Well..we could just use a mind-reading charm that will allow us to read what the girls are thinking!" Harry seemed less enthused, "And what if it backfires again? You remember the issue with the girls from Beaux Baton's, right?"

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings_

_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off_

_Cause we'll know just what they're thinking_

_Cause what they're thinking..._

"How could I forget!" Groaned a suddenly miserable Ron. "They heard your thoughts and everything...personally, I thought you were rather innovative." Harry shrugged, trying to make his friend feel better. Though he could tell it wasn't working, "Any other ideas?"

_She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way_

_Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day_

_She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing_

_And all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"  
_

Ron chewed his lip for a few moments, then smiled with a nod. "How about that charm that turns people the color of a certain emotion!" Harry sighed, "I think you'e on the right track, Ron...but maybe not that kind of charm. What about...a mood ring?" he suggested. Ron shook his head, "Pshaw. That won't work."

_If it's drama you want then look no further_

_They're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives_

_And it just kills me how they get away with murder_

_They'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

About an hour later, Harry smiled triumphantly as Parvati hugged him tightly, "Harry, it's beautiful!" she exclamied, examining the ring on her finger with a small, oval stone that changed from clear to light blue instantly. Ron grumbled something about 'my idea' and 'stupid, ungrateful idea-stealers'.

_And i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man_

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings_

_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off_

_Cause we'll know just what they're thinking_

_Cause what they're thinking..._

Ron sighed, walking to Hermione. "What do _you_ want, Ronald?" she asked huffily. Ron gulped, "I..er...hoped you'd listen to my apology and uh...accept this as a gift." he held out a silver ring with a beautifully cut diamon-shaped stone that was clear until she put it on. Once it was on her finger, it became blue-green. Ron searched his memory for that color, until he found it. _Blue green- Flattered_.

_She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way_

_Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day_

_She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing_

_And all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"_

Hermione, after a few minutes' consideration, attached herself to Ron and hugged him tightly, "That's so sweet, Ron!" she exclaimed, almost yelling in his ear. Harry, which had found his way behind Hermione and Ron's hug mouthed, "Told you so." Ron gave a 'you think you're so cool but you're not!' glare to Harry, who waved it off.

_Cause when it's black means watch your back because you're probably_

_The last person in the world right now she wants to see_

_And when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately_

_And ask her out because she'll most likely agree_

Ron took this oppurtunity to break Hermione from the hug and kiss her lips gently. She seemed utterly shocked, and the kiss at first was horribly clumsy. Though soon, the kiss lost that clumsyness and was just blissful. Then Ron pulled away, "'Mione...I was wondering if you would like to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

_And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed_

_And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless _

_And that's all right i must confess_

Hermione looked awestruck. First a fight, then a ring and hug for an apology, then a kiss and a pop-date inquiry? What next? Was Ron going to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him? Nope. But what he did do was wrack his memory for the color red. _Red- love, feeling of being loved_.

_We all know the girls that i am talking about_

_She liked you wednesday but now it's friday and she has to wash her hair_

_And it just figures that we'll never figure them out_

_First she's jekyll and then she's hyde...at least she makes a lovely pair_

Hermione, after a long pause of thought, nodded and jumped excitedly in the air, hugging him even tighter, "Of course, I'll go with you!" she exclaimed, though Ron was blushing madly by now. Everyone had looked at them when Hermione's squeek of happiness had left their previously quiet corner of the commonroom. He was just happy that no one that would care was in here.

_Mood ring oh mood ring_

_Oh tell me will you bring_

_The key to unlock this mystery_

_Of girls and their emotions_

_Play it back in slow motion_

_So i may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

Ron, being eternally happy but slightly squeezed into the shape of a thin, metal pole, walked up the stairs into the boys' dormitories again, followed by Harry. "Ron, that was brilliant!" Harry complemented, though Ron just scoffed. "Of course it was. Aren't you happy that it was all my idea?"

_This one was fun to write. I love the song, and the story just kind of came together. So you can blame me if it SUCKS._


End file.
